Obscurity
by Mintaka
Summary: Three years past the end of FFT, Ramza & Alma are living a quiet life on a farm on the edges of Ivalice. However, things just can't stay quiet. SPOILERS [In progress] Ch 07 up at lsast... and the plot thickens! Dumdumdum!
1. A Moment in Time

Notes: FFT spoilers. You were warned twice. No crying at me about anything. This is a post-Tactics fic, with the ever-"famous" Mintaka takes. Enjoy! I'd thank some people for both the origins of this, and other things, but most of y'all don't care. [I'll save it for elsewhere/another day.]  
  
Obscurity By D. Mintaka Peal  
  
Chapter One :: A Moment in Time  
  
"Johnathan, get out of bed this instant or you'll go hungry for the entire day!"  
  
There was certainty in the groan that escaped the youth's lips that gave agony a new definition. Every muscle in his body strained at the effort, and could they speak, would have cursed his name for some time. Pulling himself upright, he blinked a bit as the mid-morning sun poked through the curtains of his small room, much to his annoyance. After yesterday's battles, he wasn't too sure if he should have even been up and moving, despite the white mage's tending. Still, there wasn't much use arguing with Aunt Meredith. At least, not when you want to eat.  
  
He reached about with failing strength, trying in vain to find his shirt before he collapsed back in bed and lost his meals. There were two things that Johnathan enjoyed; food and fighting. Well, that didn't argue back, and made sense. A small grin crossed his lips as he recalled Lillina yesterday, watching him fight. That was, before Doran cleaned his clock and left him sprawled on the tournament field. Even with the training he had received, he still fell before winning.  
  
Shirt acquired, he brushed up his pants before throwing some leather shoes on and running down before his Aunt clocked him upside the head with a wooden spoon - or worse, an iron pan. Eighteen years of age, and still under the glare of a mother figure. Somehow he felt it unfair, but wouldn't complain just yet. Not after everything that had passed since he could remember. Wars, fighting, heroes, villains, demons...  
  
His favorite part was he heard it straight from someone who had been there. It had only been three years since the two had arrived at the farm on a pair of chocobos, travel worn and exhausted. Aunt Meredith was shocked to say the least, but knew better than to ask at the time. She had taken the pair in that fateful date, calling them family and lending the Chalthriem name to them as they took new identities. They were in the gray Ivalice borders, near Ordalia, and much out of the prying eyes of authority in Ivalice, and ignored by much of Ordalia. Johnathan knew the truth however, that his older cousins "Richard" and "Anita" were in truth Ramza and Alma Beoulve. His Aunt somehow had known the family - he assumed because she had ones lived near Igros before marrying his Uncle Harriton who had passed away in the Lion War. Still, it was rather fascinating having two famed - and supposedly dead - people living with you.  
  
There were many things, however, that Ramza did not share about what had happened three years ago. This was still on Johnathan's mind as he slid into the chair between his 'cousins' and helped himself to a roll as the bacon finished sizzling. Silence gripped the room aside from the sound of the food cooking, and he glanced at the twenty-one year old Ramza and twenty year old Alma. Something seemed heavy on both their minds, and it took a very long moment before he realized what today was.  
  
'Today is the three-year anniversary since the defeat of ... oh. Yeah, I get it now...'  
  
Three years since the defeat of Ajora's attempt at resurrection, the final climax to their struggles, and the near loss of Alma. It seemed like ages in a way, yet it didn't. The bacon was set down quietly on the table, and he waited until they had taken what they wanted before he took a large helping of what was left. Meredith glared a bit at him, and he replaced a few pieces until she relieved that cold stare from him. They ate in silence; the only noise the occasion bellow of a cow from the pasture.  
  
As they were finishing, the barking of their dog, Telha, broke the silence. Johnathan stood first, pushing his chair back quickly as he wiped his mouth and fingers on a checkered napkin before breaking for the door. The sight that greeted his eyes was astonishing, as a cart pulled up with a collection of people so varied and mixed he couldn't make heads or tails of it. "Aunt... I think we have company."  
  
Ramza came up behind quietly, looking out the door with a double take as he recognized the people climbing out. He moved Johnathan aside and stepped outside, breaking into a run as he passed the door. "Agrias! Mustadio! All of you!" he cried, running to meet the Holy Knight in a friendly embrace.  
  
Johnathan blinked. 'Agrias. The Agrias?' If Alma hadn't been beside him that moment, he would have passed out on the spot. Alma smiled at him saying, "looks like they didn't forget after all. I knew my brother would be pleased to see all his old friends again." She gently reached up and pushed his jaw up. "You'll make a bad impression standing around like that."  
  
"I... never..." he managed.  
  
His aunt passed him by, walking out the door, commenting, "I knew it would stun him, Alma."  
  
She giggled and grabbed his arm. "C'mon, you've got to meet them all." She dragged him out into the morning sun, as everyone gathered around Ramza and Meredith. She stepped in behind her brother, depositing Johnathan beside his aunt in the midst of the collection.  
  
"Well, its good to see you all here," Meredith said in a warm voice. "I'm glad there weren't any delays; and the weather seems to want to cooperate too. Now, I don't rightly know all of you..."  
  
Ramza cleared his throat slightly, fighting back a slight blush. "Ah, well, everyone, this is 'aunt' Meredith Chalthriem and her nephew Johnathan Chalthriem. Meredith, Johnathan, this here is Agrias," he said, indicating the blonde-haired woman dressed in blue. She still wore her hair the same, and the spirit was still in her eyes, as well as the sadness that always seemed to haunt them. She smiled and bowed slightly, still used to how it was when she was a knight in armor. "I take it Olan couldn't make it?"  
  
"No, he and his wife had some things to attend to in Goug," she said. "They sent their wishes and respects to you and Alma though."  
  
"And Mustadio," he said, clapping the blonde engineer on the shoulder. The three years had been good to him, and he was a handsome young man now, still keeping a short ponytail behind him and a gun slung on his back for emergencies. His clothing was a bit dirty, and evidence of the cause was in the back of the wagon in the form of a busted wheel. "He's always getting into mischief."  
  
A good laugh was shared all around as Ramza turned to the next person. "This lovely lady is Meliadoul Tingel," he said, grinning slightly as she flushed. She brushed a loose lock of brown hair from her face and curtsied in her green dress, a far cry from her days as a Shrine Knight three years ago. "She certainly has changed."  
  
She reached over and ruffled his hair a bit in return. "And he certainly has too," she said, smiling. "Not quite so scrawny."  
  
More laughs ensued, and even Johnathan couldn't help but grin. "Its the cooking," Ramza said in defense. "And here we have Rafa and Malak, brother and sister." The two looked very much alike, but were different in ways barely perceptible. Rafa's eyes were soft, yet filled with sadness, while Malak's eyes seemed to still hold a rage barely contained about something long since past. They were dressed in simple clothes, and looked to blend in easily with any town they chose. Beside them stood an older man, who easily could have been the grandfather of them. Ramza's voice intoned respect as he introduced him. "This is Cidolfas Orlandu. Also known to many as Thunder God Cid."  
  
Next to them was a definite couple, holding hands. The woman was dressed in a pink skirt and white blouse, with a blue sash at her waist. She had been silent the whole time, and hid partly behind the taller man. He had slicked back blonde hair and a clean-shaven face, his clothing was slightly worn, and the look of a hunter was well marked on him. "Beowulf and Reis Kadmus. You two were married...?"  
  
Beowulf spoke. "Two years ago, Ramza. Its something we've never regretted." Reis nodded solemnly, though a small smile touched her lips. "I notice you haven't found anyone..."  
  
Ramza blushed furiously as chuckles broke loose. "Ah, well, that is..."  
  
Johnathan found this to be a good moment to interject something to get back at the blonde for what he had said the day before. "Ah, but he has been looking at someone!"  
  
"Johnathan!" Ramza pleaded, whirling around. Alma was trying hard not to laugh, and was failing quickly as she dissolved in helpless gales of laughter, crouched down on the ground.  
  
"Ah well, I didn't say whom at least," he said, winking. He helped Alma back up, plucking a long reed of grass from her hair. "Anyway.... eh? What's that?"  
  
Standing behind everyone was a large robotic thing that stood there in silence. Ramza grinned and lightly punched Mustadio in the arm. "Still going, hm? Without beating up Mustadio." A small laugh was shared by all as Mustadio glared at Ramza over the old incident. "This is Worker 8."  
  
"Yeah, he works even though the stone's missing," he replied.  
  
Ramza's grin faded slightly. "Missing?" Ramza looked at the great machine and back at Mustadio. "When did that happen?" The concern in his voice didn't escape anyone.  
  
Mustadio leaned his head back, thinking a bit. "It was, oh, a month ago that I noticed it. I was doing some maintenance on him at the time and noticed it was missing off his back. I searched the entire house and yard, and everything, but I couldn't find the Aquarius anywhere."  
  
Ramza rubbed his temples a bit. "Ah, well, lets forget about it for now. We're supposed to be enjoying ourselves!" As they turned to go inside, Johnathan noticed the general mood had dipped slightly. He had heard about the stones and their powers, and he even felt a rather unnerving feeling about the missing stone. Eighteen years on a farm often proved rocks don't just get up and move on their own. They usually needed help, and people were only too happy to give it to them. 


	2. Midsummer Musings

Chapter Two :: Midsummer Musings  
  
Everyone was gathered about the tables in the backyard as Meredith was preparing lunch. She'd wisely chased her nephew out with the company to keep him out of the way and listen to the chatter of them all. Ramza was busy talking with Beowulf, Mustadio, Cid, and Malak, which Johnathan floated over to quickly in favor of listening to the girls talk of things which didn't interest him. He noticed out of the corner of his eye that Alma looked much happier than she had in some time.  
  
"Well, Beowulf, you certainly seem a lot happier than when we first met," Ramza noted, "glad we helped you out. Reis certainly looks equally happy. No children yet?"  
  
"No, not yet, though... you can't say we haven't tried," he chuckled. "In due time, Ramza. Though she still doesn't speak a lot."  
  
Johnathan planted his butt right on the tabletop, lying back across it. "Well, I can't say a lot of chatter has gone on since you arrived..."  
  
Cid nodded. "Well, some things stick with you." His voice held a note of sadness. "Still, it is good to have everyone back together again, no matter the mood. Besides, company brings cheer."  
  
"Indeed," Malak said. "Rafa was excited when she heard about this. I hadn't seen her that happy in, well, a long time. Funny how time changes people..."  
  
Mustadio nodded. "Yeah, sometimes. Ramza's still a lot of the same since it was over. All bashful and such."  
  
"And you're still always saying things without thinking," Ramza countered with a small yank on the engineer's ponytail. "Speaking of attachments, I see you've still not found anyone to cool your attitude down."  
  
"What?" he squawked. "My attitude, I'll have you know-"  
  
"Johnathan! Come here, you've got company!" Meredith shouted form the kitchen window. He crawled up off the table and bid adieu from them a moment to find out who had come calling, and what his aunt wanted him to do. He kicked some dirt off his shoes, squinting into the darkened interior as he stepped within the house.  
  
"Who is it?" he asked, dodging a pot handle jutting off a counter.  
  
"Its Lillina, Doran, and Chloe, you might as well take them back and join the party. I'm sure Chloe would like to see Ramza after all. And I doubt any of them would betray trust." She chuckled. "Chloe already knows anyway."  
  
"I know, okay, no problem," he said, clearing out of the kitchen before he got doused in bread dough as she made some bread to complement the lunch she was preparing. He dodged over a few misplaced items, and nearly tripped on himself as he reached the front room where his three friends were.  
  
Lillina, radiant as always was the first to greet him with a good tight hug, causing him to cringe slightly as yesterday's wounds revisited him. He looked down into her small rounded face, into her amber eyes and equally golden hair framing her face. She gently poked his nose, smiling at him. "Well, looks like you did survive the night. I told you Doran, he would make it."  
  
"Well, give me credit, the way they carried him off the field..." The young lad was taller than Johnathan by quite a bit, with darker hair and brilliant green eyes that searched his friend over. His left eye was ringed with purpled hues from where Johnathan had hit him the day before. He also scratches on his cheek from when they went down in a tackle.  
  
He grinned slightly, and grabbed his friend's suntanned arm. "No hard feelings, about the eye?"  
  
"Nah, I'll get you back another way someday," he said, grinning.  
  
He turned to Chloe then who had remained quiet the whole time. It was much like her, always quiet and reserved. Her wavy auburn hair fell around her face and down to her waist, perfect as always, and her soft gray eyes studied him a bit in quiet serenity. Her face, as always, was the picture of perfection, calm peace and tranquil beauty. Johnathan forced himself to blink and grinned. "Heya Chloe. It's always good to see you. Shame you missed the tournament yesterday."  
  
"I do wish I could have come, but I had to take care of some things for my father," she said, her airy voice laced with a tinge of sadness. "You know how he gets. Was he there?"  
  
"Nah, he was busy with the chocobos yesterday," he said, jerking his head back to the barn. "Why don't we mosey on out to where they are." He turned away, grabbing Lillina's hand and grinning, leading the trio out back through the side door avoiding Meredith's storm of cooking. As they stepped around the corner, Johnathan couldn't help laughing, as Doran froze in mid-step and Lillina's gasp. Finally collapsing into helpless gales on the ground, he rolled a bit as everyone looked over.  
  
"Really now, Johnathan," Chloe said, putting her hands on her hips. "You shouldn't laugh at them."  
  
"I can't help it," he managed between gasps, "Its just their reaction!"  
  
Ramza got up and walked over to Chloe bowing and taking her hand. "Always a pleasure to see you, Chloe." He did he same with Lillina, and shook hands with Doran. "A shame I missed the fighting yesterday, but then, it wouldn't have been fair." He winked and grinned, nudging the young man in the side. "Johnathan, you'd better get up before-"  
  
By then it was too late, as Telha round the corner and started licking his face, causing everyone to laugh as he tried to get up. "Aw, Telha, stop that!" he said, shielding his face from the onslaught of slurping.  
  
Lillina and Ramza helped him up as she retorted, "Serves you right for laughing at us." Introductions were made, and they all settled around between the two tables to talk together.  
  
"Well, I hear someone here is looking into training to fight?" Cid inquired. "Ramza, have you helped him any?"  
  
Ramza made an attempt to flatten his perennial cowlick and replied, "Sort of. We're the only two guys on the farm, so we often have to help around the place, so its not been easy. Plus, this isn't Gariland. Still, he's sharp, and catches on. Except maybe yesterday. I heard about that, you know. Everyone was talking."  
  
Johnathan covered his face as Lillina giggled. "Oh man, quit reminding me. I can't believe I fell for that. I knew I should have power break'd."  
  
"You could have, but I don't think you fully grasp it yet," Ramza said. "Maybe I can have Cid and Agrias show you some stuff, or maybe Meliadoul." He chuckled as Johnathan flushed further from the mention of both female warriors being able to outdo him. "Its ok, Johnathan, I was there too. One time, Meliadoul tried very hard to put me in an early grave and came a bit too close for comfort."  
  
It was Meliadoul's turn to blush slightly. "Ah, but it was misunderstanding, and you could have fooled me about being close. I remember that fight clearly, and you were still going strong, Ramza. You always have been like that."  
  
He looked skyward. "Ah, perhaps... but not lately. Another time, we'll talk about it." Silence fell over the group. Chloe scooted closer to him and rested a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Ah, well, I'm sure we can always show off for the impressionable youths," Cid said, changing the subject. "Besides that, it's been a bit since I really got to use my sword."  
  
Agrias nodded. "Indeed, I've kept in practice, but only had few practical applications. Besides, I hear the area near here has roaming bands of monsters which have been a nuisance."  
  
Doran rolled his eyes and spoke up. "No kidding. Its the primary reason a lot of the youths are training in at least basic combat skills, and that there's a small tournament out here bi-annually. Goblins are the predominant problem, always getting into the vegetable fields and such." He patted the sword at his side. "I still can do a better job than Johnathan."  
  
"Oh, just because you bested me, as I recall it, I've taken down goblins faster," he fired back, though grinning as he claimed it.  
  
"Only because you're using his old mythril sword."  
  
Ramza chuckled, shaking his head. "Ah, but he did have the sense to ask for it. You have to credit him for thinking about that."  
  
Johnathan winked at Doran as Lillina leaned on his shoulder. He sighed and put an arm around her, enjoying the feeling of her leaning on him. Just then Telha began bouncing around the back door, signaling the start of lunch as Meredith carried out two trays of food and set them down. "Johnathan, if you could help me bring out some stuff?"  
  
"Sure Auntie," he said, rising. He didn't really want to help, having gotten Lillina to lean on his shoulder, but he'd rather have not argued with her in front of all the guests. He truly felt blessed to be among such famous names, and didn't want to make a bad impression. He glanced back to see Lillina lean on Doran instead and sighed inwardly. 'Someday, Johnathan, you'll win the tournament and her heart somehow.'  
  
He scooted in the back door as she whipped a towel at his exposed tail to get him in quicker. "Now, then, how about you get the wild choco legs there?"  
  
"Hey Aunt," he said, preparing to ask something, "would you ... ah, mind of Doran, Lillina, Chloe, Ramza, Alma, and the company all go out into the woods beyond the farm for some ... hunting?"  
  
"You mean showing off, dear," she said, a sly grin crossing her lips as he blinked. "Oh, don't feign innocence with me boy, I already overheard you. And you wonder why I like my windows open." She laughed then and shook her head. "Of course dear, I trust they'll take good care of you all."  
  
He breathed a sigh of relief as he collected the platter of sauced up choco legs and hummed a small tune, thankful for an understanding aunt and good friends and fate. Still, something in the back of him mind plagued him about that stone. He suspected it stemmed from when he had heard Ramza talking in his sleep before about the stones and something dark within them. He pushed the dark thoughts out of his mind and focused on the good things, like Lillina. 'Ah, sweet Lillina, someday... mark my words. You'll look at me, and finally see me for who I am.' 


	3. Without a Word

Chapter Three :: Without a Word  
  
"Your aunt, by far, is one of the best cooks I've known," Beowulf said, leaning back from the table a bit. "Not things wrong with any of it, except maybe the fact I had a bit too much." Reis put a hand on his shoulder and smiled. Somewhere behind the pair Worker 8 was standing still, keeping silent watch over the fields and tables, only a faint hum and the glowing eyes any sign of 'life' from the giant.  
  
Johnathan licked his fingers clean, not letting a drop of basting get away. "You hear that, Aunt?" he called to her at the next table over on the far end. He leaned back and craned his head to look at her.  
  
"Why thank you," she replied. "Though my nephew should brush up his manners," she added jokingly.  
  
Johnathan shrugged a little and sat back up, collecting a few dishes into a small pile. He stood in sync with his aunt as she started gathering empty platters. Reis as well started collecting dishes, as well as Rafa and Malak. Meredith noticed this and said, "I can do it, and you, Johnathan, why don't you all go out as you planned?"  
  
Alma spoke first as she collected one of the baskets that had once held fresh rolls. "Its all right Auntie," she said, "I want to stay here and help."  
  
Beowulf chuckled as Reis shook her head. "She's rather stubborn," he said, "she'll help at least clean up and catch up."  
  
Rafa adjusted her headband before collecting another plate. "Yeah, I want to help you. Besides, I'm not really in the mood to go out there right now." Malak nodded as well, dark eyes on Meredith. "Maybe we can get Worker 8 to help!"  
  
"Oh, all right," she said, chuckling with warmth. She watched as they gathered up their stuff and started heading for the back fence. Halfway there she called out, "make sure you're back before the sun gets too far along and you can't see."  
  
Johnathan turned around and waved, and turned back to the others who were coming along. "Well, that's settled. We might have to go a bit further in than normal to find anything."  
  
Doran laughed, nodded, and added, "only because we made a lot of noise over here two days ago and scared them all out of their wits. And Chloe here even tried out a spell she learned from a wandering wizard. Isn't that right?"  
  
Chloe flushed slightly and looked down at her feet. "Yes, I did."  
  
Ramza smiled, and then scanned through the forest. "Well, at least it's keeping them from the crops and cows," he said. "Let's go." He climbed over the fence, his eyes scanning between the trees for signs of movement. Once over, the party delved into the woods, the dappled sunlight falling on them in myriad patterns, lightening the mood of the usually musty forest. Small banter passed between them as they kept a sharp lookout for anything out there that looked to be a threat of the farmlands. Their meanderings turned northwestern, heading parallel to the road now. Chloe stayed close to Ramza, her eyes seemingly more alert the further they went from the farm.  
  
Agrias waved at her friends to quiet down, and ahead, Johnathan saw the shifting forms of Goblins, accompanied by two panthers and a bomb. Ramza chuckled at pondered. "Ok, who's going? I'm sitting this out; I've done it enough."  
  
Cid and Agrias exchanged glances. Meliadoul drew a mythril sword - she'd wisely left her knight sword behind for ease of movement - and nodded as well, though her skills were going to prove fairly useless in the battle. However, she had a surprise of sorts for the others in store to compensate for the failing of her Mighty Sword skills on monsters. Bowing his head, Beowulf drew his sword as well, looking once more on the blade that had served him well for many years as a temple knight. Mustadio wrenched his gun out quickly, not wanting to be outdone by the sword wavers, and a good chance to test his new gun design. The five were prepared in time as a black goblin spotted them, gibbering in goblin and sending the monsters into place.  
  
The four young ones and Ramza found a safe place behind the battle lines formed by their team, and Johnathan perched himself, eagerly waiting to find out what was going to happen. Chloe stayed near Ramza, but her eyes often darted around, past the battlefield nervously. Doran took Johnathan's distraction as an opportunity to put his arm around Lillina's shoulders, and protectively held her as she watched. It hadn't gone unnoticed however, and Johnathan swore vengeance later for it as he turned his eyes back to the combat.  
  
Agrias made the first move, moving forward and swinging her blade high as she stood a few steps from two goblins. "Heaven's wish... to destroy all minds!" She leveled her sword quickly, pointing at them as she cried out while unleashing the holy knight powers within. "Holy Explosion!" Blinding light tore forth, shining pure as it struck the two goblins dead on, sending them both to the ground with shrieks. She grinned a bit and looked over at Cid.  
  
Cid, not wanting to be outdone quite so well, settled on a night sword technique for one of the panthers, who stalked forward and leapt with nearly no warning. Cid dodged barely, twisting clear as it landed behind him. Gripping his blade, he drove it down as he called forth the dark power. "Master of all swords, cut energy! Night Sword!"  
  
About the same time Beowulf found himself surrounded by two goblins as the red eye flashed over the panther, bathing everything in a dull red glow. The light reflected off the eyes of the two goblins around him, and he avoided one as the other nailed him in the leg.  
  
"Hey Beowulf," Ramza shouted as the goblin Cid took on fell back, "You gonna let that twerp push you around?!"  
  
"Of course not!" he called back, picking the one at his right. "Break!" One simple word unleashed the powers of the Magic Sword arts he'd mastered many years ago, petrifying the goblin. "Need a scarecrow-goblin statue?"  
  
"Just steal the show," Mustadio said, taking aim at the other panther heading for Meliadoul. "Here's nothing!" He pulled the trigger, a loud crack filling the air and sending the panther reeling back. "Woo! It works!"  
  
"Mustadio, behind you!" Agrias cried, pointing as the Black Goblin came form behind.  
  
"Not while I'm here," Meliadoul gritted before leaping high in the air. Johnathan's eyes lost sight of her past the trees, trying to track her. The goblin stopped its charge, baring its fangs as Mustadio whipped around. Before he could get a shot off the trees above parted, giving way as Meliadoul came down, driving her blade through the goblin cleanly. She pulled herself up and dislodged the blade form it, looking at the last goblin running away. That left the bomb which floated menacingly to the back of the field.  
  
"Well done, Mellie," Ramza said, "though wherever did you learn that?"  
  
"I hunted down Izlude's old Knight Blade teacher and learned it to compensate for my weakness against unarmored opponents. Rather useful, I'd say."  
  
Chloe gasped and grabbed Ramza's arm, looking around the forest. "Ramza, look!" She pointed one thin finger past the bomb at a rising shadow from the brush and trees.  
  
Agrias whirled, her eyes falling on the shape and knowing it before seeing it. "Dragon!" she hissed.  
  
"Not just that," Beowulf said, looking behind them past where Ramza and the others were, "we've got two hydras as well!"  
  
Mustadio swore a bit as he spied even more beasts coming out of the wilderness that weren't the average run-of-the-mill goblins. "Two behemoths and another dragon?!"  
  
Johnathan scrambled up, perplexed and angered at the same time. "This isn't normal at all, there've never been these types here, ever." He drew his blade as Doran drew his, moving the ladies closer to the others as they formed a ring. "This is very strange," he muttered.  
  
Ramza shook his head. "Always a time for something that isn't to be. Somehow, its not too surprising, but then, I'm used to it."  
  
"I know we could probably take them," Cid said, eying the ring, "I just don't like it." The beasts moved closer, their eyes gleaming with dark intent and instinctual hunger. The last time such odds had been faced were the days they were fighting a path to the Graveyard of Airships.  
  
Meliadoul licked her lips. "Johnathan, Doran, I'd stay back if I were you."  
  
Doran shook his head slightly, "We're not that helpless-"  
  
One of the Behemoths charged just then, Lillina's piercing shriek echoing through the trees as the two young men scrambled to muster themselves between Lillina and Chloe and the beast. Ramza drew his own blade and chanted quickly, "Brush off vanity, and show reality! Ultima!"  
  
From another quarter of the forest, another chant sounded, a pair concise and together, yet different. From the heavens water struck down on the behemoth as the light of Ultima tore into the beast's flesh, sending it crashing to the ground before the startled pair. Heads turned in surprise as a chocobo stormed into the area, Reis, Rafa and Malak on board. Reis deftly leapt off, hitting the ground running with the grace of a Dragoner as she stopped before the red dragon behind the group and stared into its eyes, calling on the powers of her class and skill to convince the great beast to aid them.  
  
"Talk about timing," Malak said, running a hand through his hair as he looked around.  
  
Chloe crouched down, covering her ears and not looking up at any of the creatures as Lillina knelt beside her, holding onto her shoulders and trying to comfort her. Rafa noticed that the beasts were suddenly backing away, and the dragon Reis was next to took to the air spiraling away. Ramza looked around, trying to spot what could have possibly caused them to suddenly give up the attack.  
  
Johnathan breathed a sigh of relief, wiping sweat from his brow. "We almost became behemoth food..."  
  
"You weren't... scared were you?" Doran taunted.  
  
"Enough," Ramza said, eyes searching the area. "Reis, any idea?" She shook her head, her blonde tresses swaying. "I'm hoping its just because we did kill one of their pack... Chloe?"  
  
She stood just then, looking around wide-eyed. "I- I have to go. My father ... he must be worried about me!" She bolted then, and Johnathan took a few steps after her before giving up then, watching her run to a nearby fence and climb over.  
  
"Anyone?" he asked, shaking his head. "Aw, nuts, she is right though, it's getting later by the minute, and darker." His voice betrayed him a bit as fear and awe both crept in, though unnoticed by the others.  
  
They made their way back in silence, occasional glances being the only sign of something on the minds of them all. They stopped off at the fences to Lillina and Doran's homes, seeing them safely back home before heading back to the farmstead. It was on passing through the field they saw three shapes waiting in the light of the backdoor as the moon spilled its light on them. Johnathan knew one was his Aunt, while the other two remained unfamiliar.  
  
Rafa spoke then, "Oh yeah, the reason we came out partly was because Olan and Balmafula. They came while you were out."  
  
"Always nice to know the past can catch up," Ramza said softly.  
  
"Ramza, it's been awhile," Olan said, his voice grave. "Good evening, father, I didn't know you'd come as well."  
  
"You'd all better get inside out of the cold," Meredith said, holding a shawl about her shoulders. "We saw the reason for your being late already..." Her eyes looked skyward a moment longer before she headed in.  
  
"Dragons?" Olan asked.  
  
"Yeah, despite the fact it's not a normal occurrence. Two to be precise," Ramza said, "two Hydra, and two Behemoths. Last time we saw those odds..."  
  
Silence fell about them, and no one dared to say a word. Johnathan moved past Ramza to get in out of the cold and free form the awkward silence before he asked the question burning in his mind. In his absent-minded state, he nearly collided with Alma, who looked worried and concerned. He shook his head and went to his room, closing the door behind him rather than talking about what had happened. He easily could have met death that day, and keenly was aware how unskilled he was. More troubling was their encounter. If they hadn't been there, if they'd only been going on a normal hunting spree with the girls...  
  
He remembered the Ultima, the raw power unleashed from Ramza's spell as he flopped onto his bed, tuning out the talk in the front room as he replayed that incident in his mind over and over. The power of it, mixed with the other spells from Rafa and Malak, had been enough to take a great Behemoth down.  
  
He tuned his hearing in again as sleep started to overtake his mind, hearing someone say "...Aquarius is around here somewhere..." before sleep finally washed over his exhausted mind and body. 


	4. Only for a Moment

Chapter Four :: Only For a Moment  
  
Johnathan stood in a void that was dark, and utterly chilled - but not totally devoid of other things. A presence was there, and as he looked around, shapes took form; a ground below, a rising mast, rotted wood that decays with the ebb and flow of time. The "sky" - if you could call it that - was a shade of twilight only caught at special moments in time and lost again, a moment of deepest melancholy as the day itself dies.  
  
He pushed the hair from his eyes quickly, scanning around for that dreadful presence he could feel almost into the pit of his soul. Like a sickened disease, it felt like it writhed within, yet was totally without, and started taking form at the bow of the ship that had manifested itself below his feet.  
  
Tall, sleek, dressed in reds and pale as any cloud, with impressive wings stood a woman who easily could have been confused for a Holy Angel - but his gut instinct told him she was far from that. He subconsciously knew this thing - this demon - and it seemed to know him just as well.  
  
"Chalthriem. a name that sounds familiar. a surprise to cross one I did not intend to beyond the ties of the mortal world, in the land where men can only dream of their desires. and we can whisper promises of a truth to them to blind them." Her voice was like pure Ryozan Silk, smooth, yet a cacophony of dissention to his ears. It was like watching the world through a broken mirror, hearing and witnessing one thing, but knowing another within. It was disorientating, and he only could hope this was nothing but a dream.  
  
"Who are you. what- what do you want?" he asked, shaking his head to try and clear the confusion raving within.  
  
"Altima, the Holy Angel of Lucavi, supreme leader of them and most powerful of all. As for what I want, it certainly wasn't you . your soul- it's not the one I wanted to haunt. You're near him though. Why I crossed you is - wait. Chalthriem. Yes... I know now. But this matter is nothing you need concern yourself; you have no place in our business. Not now, not ever. Forget me, unless you wish your soul to be cast to eternal damnation like those around you. We Lucavi will torment your existence forever should you cross my words."  
  
"That matters not here," he said, pressing the issue. "I don't fully grasp your words, but I won't forget this - you speak with a tongue of honey, but your words are like poison to me. You look like an Angel from Heaven as I've heard in some circles, but you make my soul retreat as though you were a demon. I've heard that word. Lucavi."  
  
"Heed my warning, unless you wish to suffer the same fate as those you know and lose just as much." She vanished then, and as she did, the world around him shattered - imploded - without her will. He woke then in a cold sweat in his own bed, the dark of night still holding tight as the first light tried to break out. He could hear faint noises, and rose, dressing quickly, his mind awash with thoughts and memories. He only had to take a few steps forward in that dream-like world and touch her to know - but was afraid he might be scalded, or die at the mere touch. Something about her was alluring - yet highly repulsive at the same time.  
  
He cracked open his bedroom door and spied what the main source of noise was - Alma, sitting in a rocking chair, rocking gently, eyes closed. On a makeshift bed slept Agrias, the blonde knight's sleep seemingly restless as his was only moments ago. A fleeting thought made him wonder whether this Altima had been after her, but dismissed it. She did not seem the type the angel wanted.  
  
"Alma, are you alright?" he asked in a low whisper as he walked out, startling her. As her eyes opened he caught sight of tears in her eyes, and it hurt him to see her so upset. He crossed the distance as she stood, drying her eyes and embraced her carefully. "What's wrong?"  
  
"It - it was nothing but a dream, Johnathan," she said, holding him back. "A dram of things I wish I could forget."  
  
"Funny you should mention dreams. I had one just now. and. yet it wasn't a dream."  
  
She looked up at him, perplexed slightly. Agrias stirred slightly, and Alma shook her head. "Let's go to the back porch and talk." They snuck through the kitchen quietly, avoiding disturbing the colossus that was Worker 8 as they walked through. They stopped just outside the back door, the stars above twinkling in the sky above like so many jewels.  
  
"So what was it?" Johnathan asked. "Was it someone named "Altima"?"  
  
Her eyes went wide, her cheeks paled in the faint light. "How - how do you know that name? How do you know of my dream?" She sounded frightened, worried, and mostly - flat-out scared.  
  
He looked out over the fields, releasing a breath he had held in as she had responded. "Because that "Altima" seemed to come into my dreams uninvited, unwanted, and talked to me. about looking for someone. But it must not have been you, because you are awake, and had a dream already."  
  
They heard something faint, and Alma shook her head. "Ramza then. I woke him once form the dreams and it was not pleasant. So I've learned not to interrupt them. If what you speak is. no. No."  
  
"What is Altima? What does she want? She seems so convincing and like honey, but she feels like a sickness to my soul and a discord to the mind."  
  
"Altima was - is - the leader of the Lucavi. They were what Ramza ended up fighting in the battle against the Glabados church. The Lucavi were possessing members of the church in their goals. And Ramza was involved because I - I was the suitable host of Ajora - for Altima herself, linked through him. Since that day when he raised, when everything went upside down, and we thought we defeated them - I - we - have had nightmares, of those times, of when that happened, and our aftermaths." She swallowed. "I was possessed, but managed to break free - but . oh, the power, the sheer darkness - Oh Johnathan it haunts me so, and it wakes me form sleep so often, and still scares me. I cannot believe the Church did what it ahs done to us - Ramza and I - when all that occurred. No one has questioned. We have only suffered."  
  
"But Altima was in my dream. she spoke to me. I don't know all she meant, but she mentioned something about suffering of those around me. I - she seems to be upto something. And her words about tempting. what exactly are Lucavi?"  
  
"Ramza would know more - I only caught slivers of whatever Vormav would speak with any of the others. It was nonsense to me - I wanted to be free, back with my brother Ramza. But I do not know if he would be willing to divulge it, but we can see. I- with Aquarius missing from Worker 8, there is the possibility a stone with a Lucavi is free - and potentially in the wrong hands. It would not take much for the Lucavi to rise again - we did not destroy them completely. We were ill prepared for that task. We could only do what had been done before, and seal them in the stones." She sighed.  
  
"So then what do the Lucavi want?"  
  
"Our world." Alma shook her head. "If Altima is causing the nightmares, and not our own memories, then something is going on. Everyone's scared of that possibility; no one's liking the prospect of going through that again. We all had our own battles to fight even after the combat ended to win. And its something no one wants to relive. I don't. I spent days afterwards crying once we had returned to Ivalice. Before we came to you."  
  
Johnathan nodded, sobered by the hints of what was and what could be. He always knew Alma as a strong girl, capable and steady with little bothering her. If something bothered her this much - trauma aside - then it was something to worry about. Altima had jarred something in his mind with a terrible shock, but he could not place what. However, they could only wait until the dawn and everyone being awake before they could truly delve into the matter at hand. 


	5. Diabolic Intent

Chapter 05 :: Diabolic Intent  
  
"We should go in," Alma said as they watched the sky lightening more and more. She smoothed her hair a bit, shaking off the remnants of the lingering horror, and turned to go in. Johnathan looked out at the fields once more as he also started to go, freezing and grabbing Alma's wrist as he saw something.  
  
"Alma.!"  
  
Out in the field, they saw a pale young woman floating there, her hair as black as the raven's wing and her skin as pale as fine linen, dressed in varying blues and whites that cascaded about her slim figure. Her eyes were much like puddles of liquid blue, shifting in their hues of blue like a lake, staring right back at them with infinite sadness. In her arms was a vase, and from it she had poured some water onto the field.  
  
Johnathan felt both very sad and infinitely bothered by this being. It reminded him of something, many things, all at once. And foremost was a similar feeling to when he had "met" Altima, but far less vindictive or evil, but that similar feeling of raw power. The sun broke over the eastern horizon, spilling it's light across the field, and as it hit the woman, she faded away, as though the light had devoured her very essence.  
  
Alma looked at Johnathan. "What was that?"  
  
"I. don't know," Johnathan said. "I'm sincerely and honestly scared. Let's get inside."  
  
They herd movement inside, and both went inside, Johnathan securing the back door tightly before moving to the front room. There the sight of Alma hugging Ramza, who looked as though he had witnessed something horrible, greeted him. Ramza looked up, trying to comprehend what he was looking at a moment, and then nodded. "Hey," he said, running a hand through his hair.  
  
"You ok?" Joathan asked, taking a seat on the floor before Ramza as Alma stood back upright.  
  
"No, I had a horrible dream, one that I wish would go away."  
  
"They might," Alma said, sighing slightly, "if Altima would."  
  
Ramza looked at her perplexed.  
  
"Johnathan had a visitor in his dreams earlier, after I'd awoken from a nightmare. Altima herself talked to him, and then found you and gave you that nightmare I bet." Alma folded her arms across her chest, shaking her head. "This is not a good thing if Altima still holds sway in our world in any form, brother."  
  
Ramza dwelled on it for a moment, and spoke finally, saying, "It is, but worst of all is the fact they are going after us directly. We know what they want, but how will they do it?"  
  
"That would depend upon the Lucavi, brother. We'd best inform Johnathan, as Altima made a threat on him to not inquire, and it is far too late for him to back out now after what I have said. Besides, it is better he knows if we are going to have to deal with the threat again, and it comes looking for us."  
  
Ramza nodded. "I suppose so, though why Altima would bother someone not involved is beyond my comprehension. However, we'd better consider the Lucavi. We did not face twelve of them - we only faced. let's see. Queklain, Velius, Zarela, Adramelk, Hashmalum, and Altima. Six of them, or half the Zodiac. Each one seems to be directly linked in some form to the Zodiac, mostly. Queklain defies that for some reason."  
  
"Which was which?" Johnathan asked. "I have some idea of Altima, but."  
  
"Right - Altima was the Bloody Angel associated with the Virgo stone. I am sure that Alma told you about her involvement with that." Johnathan nodded. "Altima is the leader of the Lucavi. Next in line, and the most prominent about bringing the ascension and resurrection to life was Hashmalum, the Regulator, associated with Leo. A great humanoid lion, and quite powerful, he had taken over Meliadoul's father, Vormav."  
  
"After that, I'm not clear on the exact order of power, but I do know their associations and such," Ramza said, scratching his head. "Adramelk was the Ghost of Fury, and was associated with Capricorn. My brother Dycedarg received that stone and . well, as the others, perished with the Lucavi. I did not like that day at all."  
  
Alma shook her head. "I still grieve for him, despite what he did to both of us over the years, the disdain and hatred he had for us - and for our mother."  
  
Ramza nodded. "Zarela was the Dark Angel, another one that did not match up exactly to the stone - though Elmdor's assassin "pets" were nearly twins."  
  
"Gemini," Johnathan said, recalling his studies of the Zodiac he had done in idle times.  
  
"Right. Zarela was a tricky one - very cunning. Then there was Velius, warlock of the Lucavi and possessor of Wiegraf. I tried to warn him from accepting, but he did not listen. Definitely a ram, he had possession of Aries."  
  
"This leaves Queklain," Alma said. "Queklain was the start of your troubles."  
  
"Indeed, associated with Scorpio, though the Impure King was more of a tub of lard with a giant mouth on his stomach and a small head. Cardinal Draclau had Scorpio, and became Queklain."  
  
"That sort of explains what happened there," Alma said. "I honestly thought someone was spreading false lies until you told me what had happened."  
  
"You were right," he said, shaking his head. "The Lucavi are tricky - and all of them are linked to the 'Holy Stones' of legend. You know, the ones that are mentioned in the Glabados church?"  
  
Johnathan snorted. "Yeah, I know. I'd always suspected something funny about the church, honestly. The old pastor was an odd one, though I should not speak so of Chloe's father."  
  
Ramza and Alma exchanged a quick glance but said nothing. "We thought leaving the stones at Death City would have helped - and with no way back, after we left there we had realized Worker 8 still had Aquarius. We could not go back, and we was no harm as he was always with Mustadio after we all parted ways. But now."  
  
"It's gone," Johnathan said. "Could have fallen out anywhere."  
  
Alma frowned. "Aquarius is the water-bearer. Johnathan, that thing we saw- "  
  
"Water in a vase, like the art of Aquarius I've seen," he said, groaning. "I should have thought about that! Damn it!"  
  
Ramza raised an eyebrow, looking between them. "What's this?"  
  
Alma spoke up then as Johnathan muttered something under his breath. "We saw what could have been the Lucavi associated with Aquarius this morn in the field. she spilled some water, Johnathan, we'd best look at the field."  
  
"Later," Ramza said, rubbing his temples carefully. "This isn't good - it seems as though the problem is local. Altima causing us nightmares, a potential Lucavi sighting. its not looking all that promising, is it Alma?"  
  
Before she could answer a scream broke the morning silence, jarring Agrias awake and sending Alma running for the ladies' room. Agrias was shortly behind, sword in her hand and the males behind her.  
  
"What is it?" Ramza asked, worried.  
  
Agrias stepped into the room, giving them view of Alma holding Meliadoul. "Its ok, Mellie," Alma said, reassuring the knight. "Its over, it was a dream, that's all."  
  
Meliadoul shook her head, throwing the bedcovers off and putting her feet on the floor. That bit of assurance seemed to help, that she was indeed awake. "It was father. that damned lion. and Izlude. I . I saw him die."  
  
Ramza swallowed hard, remembering seeing his corpse there, the blood staining his green robes and golden armor, the deep serrations from claws. Little could they have known then that it had been Hashmalum. Ramza shook his head, crossing the room to join Alma in supporting Meliadoul. They had been through thick and thin from Zarela onward, both losing family to the Lucavi.  
  
He hugged her, patting her back lightly. "It's ok Meliadoul. its long over. the dreams. don't worry about them."  
  
'Altima, I will have vengeance for this. it was far too uncalled for.' Though vengeance was not part of his inherent nature, a dream like that was not something needed at this point in her life. She was coming to accept what had happened, and they had thought she was over the grief. Re-opening wounds was not going to help.  
  
"Thank you, everyone. I am sorry to bother you," Meliadoul said after regaining her senses. "I."  
  
"It's all right," Meredith said, pulling her hair back. In the living room, Mustadio and Beowulf were there, perplexed a bit, and Agrias slipped out to explain it to them.  
  
"We'd better get up and eat - we have quite a bit to discuss," Ramza said. 


	6. Conceive and Believe

Chapter 06 // Conceive and Believe  
  
Ramza stabbed a fork into the eggs, still bothered by the events of the morning. Meredith could tell there was unrest, yet no one had bothered to start talking yet. Finally Ramza set his fork down, dabbing at the corners of his mouth with a napkin. "Ok, now that we've at least got something in our stomachs, let's start working on this as we eat more."  
  
Alma nodded. "This isn't a good thing - Altima seems to still be able to reach our world, at least in the mind. The Lucavi are still up to something. It's not over."  
  
Beowulf shook his head. "But why now? Why wait all this time?"  
  
"Because they couldn't find anyone to implement their plans until now?" Johnathan asked form the far end of the table, garnering some looks. "Just a question."  
  
"A valid one," Ramza said. "Also, give enough time for the last events to settle down, be forgotten, obscured. Wait until their guard is down, and strike." Ramza halted himself from adding something about what his brother had done to the former dukes in relation to that.  
  
"Still," Beowulf said with a mouthful of bacon, "why is that damned angel bothering us? Wouldn't that be a tip-off and raise our alarm?"  
  
"Who'll listen to us?" Orlandu said. "You know as well as I that no one's going to listen to the supposedly dead, le alone people who were fighting alongside a heretic. The church would have our heads for far worse then that as it is."  
  
"We'd end up no better then what happened to Ajora," Ramza said, rolling his eyes. "Same story, different days. Raise the alarm of the people, act in an unorthodox way against the church in power, and be killed - whether you're right or wrong. The point is the same - Altima either wants us to walk ourselves into death. or wants revenge."  
  
"No doubt after we trashed her completely," Beowulf replied. "And what of that thing you saw this morning, Alma?"  
  
"Probably a Lucavi. I can't really say as the only one I was in the presence of in their true form was Altima," she said, finishing off a glass of milk. "Still, everything adds up, including a missing stone for Aquarius."  
  
"What gets me is that it seemed to have no malice, no vengeance or anger," Johnathan said. "It looked. sad."  
  
"Deception?" Beowulf offered. The former shrine knight knew quite well how people could give false singals to lure people into things. He glanced over at Reis a moment, and then to Ramza.  
  
Ramza tapped the fork on the plate after collecting another bite, musing. "Possibly. What remains is that the stone - and whoever has it - must be nearby."  
  
Mustadio shook his head. "That's a long way to come from the outskirts of Goug."  
  
Agrias shrugged. "If they're determined, anything can happen - I don't doubt somehow it was orchestration."  
  
"Either way, it's a threat to our world and our lives. And also should whomever Altima - or any Lucavi - associates with, they can tell anyone in the church whee exactly we are, and that we never died. Which is a very bad deal for all of us, including our gracious hostess and her family."  
  
Meredith shook her head. "If that's the way it goes, so be it," she said. "I'd rather go down with you all then know the truth and be trapped with it for my life, wishing I could have done more."  
  
Ramza nodded. "Thank you."  
  
"So what are we going to do?" Alma said.  
  
Ramza shrugged. "Not sure. Our best bet is to see if we can find anything out." His fork slipped form his hand, hitting the plate loudly. He cringed, recollecting it. "Sorry. had a stray though cross my mind and wasn't paying attention. I was just thinking about that encounter we had."  
  
"All those unusual monsters," Meliadoul said. "Yeah. actually, it does make more sense if the stone's in the area."  
  
Just then Olan walked into the room. "It is, as we discussed last night. Balmafula's out in the forest right now doing some checks - if she's in trouble, she has ways out of it. She's somewhere over where the fight took place right now. I just got back from being with her."  
  
"Where were you last night?" Cid said.  
  
"Sleeping outside. It's peaceful under the stars," he replied, taking the plate Meredith offered. "Thank you kindly." He took a bite of bacon, sighing. "I was hoping this was just false, but it's looking more and more local as the day's progressed. Anything outstanding here?"  
  
"Altima's been causing nightmares," Alma said, pouring another glass of milk. "At least Lucavi are. She apparently got into Johnathan's mind or dreams or soething after I'd awoken from a bad dream, and then Ramza was dreaming."  
  
Meliadoul nodded. "I don't know if it was Altima causing mine, but I had one myself."  
  
Reis shook her head then, glancing at Beowulf. "She's had a few bad ones on and off since that night. we don't know if they've been caused by them or not, but now that this seems prevalent."  
  
Everyone was silent for a long while, the only sounds the occasional glass lifted or set down, or silverware on plates. Finally Meliadoul spoke. "Say, Johnathan, whose fence were we near last night?"  
  
He stapped out of a thought, and looked around suddenly, then realized what was going on. "Ah. that was actually the fence to Chloe's father's place actually. why?"  
  
She shrugged nonchalantly. "Just wondering, since I just remembered her climbing over it last night." She glanced over at Ramza subtly. "I hope she's okay."  
  
Johnathan picked up his napkin, wiping his mouth. "Actually, I was going to go check on her today. if that's alright," he replied, glancing at Meredith, and then Ramza.  
  
Meredith nodded. "I see no problems at all, Johnathan. In fact, could you take some rolls over there as well? It's been awhile since I've seen her father Korell - not since he was sick - and I think a gift might cheer them up. In the meantime, I'm going to check the barn." She headed out the backdoor, leaving them sitting in momentary silence.  
  
Ramza focused his eyes on Johnathan. "I want you to be careful going out there," he said in a low voice. "If something's out there at all, there's a good chance - Alma, do you think you could go with him? Strength in numbers? Someone?"  
  
Alma nodded. "I will, anyone want to accompany me? Agrias, could you? Nothing against your skills Johnathan, I just think someone with practical experience might be good should something happen."  
  
Johnathan nodded and glanced over to Agrias. "Would you?"  
  
Agrias nodded, rising from her chair. "Also, I doubt anyone would suspect a man walking with his cousin and another woman... though that might start some talk." Everyone started laughing then as Johnathan flushed slightly. "I'll go get ready."  
  
Alma rose as well, following after. "Me too." Beowulf leaned back in his seat, glancing at Ramza with an odd look as Johnathan also rose.  
  
"If you'll excuse me, I need to get ready as well." He headed into his room, musing on everything that had happened. In the space for a few days everything he knew seemed to be changing rapidly, and he wasn't too enthused about being caught in the midst of it. If he had chosen, it would be different, but by sheer chance, he was being pulled into a great unknown. Curiosity had been part, and a large part past that was sheer fear.  
  
'Fear of what?' he asked himself taking off his shirt and fining another, cleaner and more presentable one. 'Altima? I know she's evil. but. it's not just fear. it's something more. Something greater. But it scares me - a lot more then I'd like to admit. Did Ramza feel this when things began to unfold on him?'  
  
"Johnathan?" The voice was Ramza's, and it was concerned. He turned, and their eyes met a moment before Johnathan pulled the shirt over his head, adjusting the sleeves. "I want you to take one of the swords I keep in that chest. Preferably Ice Brand - it's the best weapon I have, mostly because it can unleash an ice spell of second caliber."  
  
Johnathan nodded, watching Ramza go over and dig the crystal blue blade from the chest. "Thank you Ramza."  
  
"I'd rather you be ready in case something happens," he said. "I suspect we're just beginning the second war against the Lucavi, and after the first, I learned a lot of hard lessons. I'd rather not loose anyone else."  
  
They both nodded in understanding, and Ramza left the room to go talk with the others. 'Something must be amiss for him to go this far. I suspect that I've only begun to start learning.'  
  
~//~  
  
"I should offer to help with some yard upkeep," Johnathan said at the gate to the house that Chloe lived at. "It looks as though it's not been cared for in awhile."  
  
Alma frowned slightly. "Yeah, maybe you and brother can come over and clean it up. I'd be glad to help too."  
  
Agrias inhaled deeply. "Well, standing here won't do us any good. Shall we?" She smoothed down her dress, a much simpler one then what she used to wear as Ovelia's bodyguard, but still functional enough with armor underneath in critical places. She had let her hair down as well, but the front parts pulled back so she could see clearly.  
  
Johnathan opened the gate, cringing at the creak it had. "It's been some time since I came to her house, actually," he said. "I hope everything's ok."  
  
They walked up quietly and stopped before the great carved doorway, Alma cradling the basket of rolls. Johnathan knocked, a bit softly at first, and then loud enough that eh was sure he had been heard. A few minutes passed, in which they stood there, looking at each other. "Maybe they're not home?" Alma offered.  
  
The door cracked open then, and they saw Chloe standing there, her eyes wide and shaking ever so slightly. "Oh, thank . I thought you were another one of the doctors or other visitors my father has over. I'm sorry to keep you waiting," she said, stepping out and closing the door.  
  
Agrias and Alma exchanged glances, having noticed how dark it had been inside for a place so filled with exquisite windows, and that the air that had escaped was dusty. Alma cleared her throat and curtseyed slightly. "It's okay, Chloe, we just wanted to make sure everything was okay and to bring some rolls over for you and your father."  
  
Chloe reached out to take the rolls, and Alma couldn't help noticing how cold the other girl's pale hands were. "Thank you very much, all of you," she said softly. "Father's not been well at all lately, and it's been so trying. I would invite you in, but he's having another fit about things, and I don't wish to subject you to him. He's been so irritable, and nothing seems to make him better."  
  
"I'm sorry," Johnathan said, reaching out to embrace her. "If there's anything we can do, Chloe, don't hesitate to ask." He let her go, catching a look deep into her eyes a moment and seeing something amiss, but said nothing. She looked very tired, and in the morning light, she looked even paler, as though she were becoming ill as well. "What happened to the yard keepers and such?" he asked on impulse.  
  
"Oh. they left because of my father. he drove the off one day in a fit and he hasn't cared since." She shook her head. "All the caretakers and such are gone. Ever since mother died, and he fell ill then. it's just been so hard. I can't take care of this yard, it's hard enough to keep up on the inside as it is."  
  
"Well, we can come over and help, me and my friends and such," Johnathan said.  
  
Chloe shook her head quickly then, looking down. "Oh no, it's all right. I don't want father finding out and getting excited or angry. it makes things worse for his condition. I- I'm sorry."  
  
Johnathan nodded, hiding the concern. "Okay then. just remember, if you need something, don't hesitate to ask or come over. will we see you soon?"  
  
"I don't know. I have to take care of Father today. perhaps tomorrow, I don't know."  
  
"CHLOE!" they heard, a loud voice with a slight rasp, and quite angry. She turned, throwing open the door and stepping in before she turned back at them, looking terribly upset and bothered.  
  
"I'm sorry, I must attend to Father." She slammed the door shut and locked it as she yelled, "I'm coming father!"  
  
They stood there in silence before turning and walking back down the neglected walk and out the gate. As Johnathan latched the gate, he turned and saw Doran and Lillina approaching.  
  
"What's going on?" Doran asked. "Miss Chalthriem said you'd come to Chloe's and.. What's wrong?"  
  
Johnathan shook his head. "Nothing much. just that Chloe had to leave abruptly. I need to get home and take care of some things. how about you two go to Syldreth Field and I'll catch up there later?"  
  
"Sure," Lillina said, crossing the short distance to hug him. "Make sure to stay out of trouble. Meredith seemed. bothered. Something didn't seem right at all."  
  
Johnathan nodded, and the three started back before Doran called out, "Hey, nice sword there!" As he turned to look at his friends, they had already gone.  
  
Agrias nudged him then, looking at him with concern. "You just about lied," she said.  
  
"Just about? I did in a sense, because I need to go home and tell them about this," he said. "I didn't like doing it, but it had to be done.and I need to know what my aunt has to say about this."  
  
"She was very cold," Alam observed. "Did you feel it?"  
  
"Yeah," he said, sidestepping a large dip in the ground. "And it was darker then anything inside."  
  
Agrias shook her head. "Illness it could be, but I have a bad feeling about things. at least for her. All that dark and cold can't be good for anyone."  
  
"Right," Johnathan said, thinking about things. 'Her father sounded healthy enough to yell that loudly. but when unwell, you can do a lot. but I'd always heard he was qite debilitated. it doesn't add up.' 


	7. Bloody Rights

Chapter 07 // Bloody Rights  
  
Author note: Sorry about the LONG delay... end of 2003 was a messy situation in which not much got done. But here we are... back again, and off on a tangent unexpected! Don't worry I'll get myself (and our "heroes") out of this mess! XD Expect sporadic updates as my muse is rebellious and my time scattered.  
  
Johnathan frowned as they turned the bend to the gate for his own home - there were people there. People he didn't recognize. Agrias grabbed him immediately and drug him off the road into the brush before they were noticed.  
  
"Damn! How'd they get out here and why?" she hissed, crouching down.  
  
"Why'd you drag me off, and ho are they? What do they want with my house?"  
  
Agrias growled audibly, her hand resting on her sword. "It's the Glabados Church... they don't normally come out this way at all - the people here don't really follow the church. Too close to 'enemy' boarders for them to care or something." Her breath was heavy and her brow furrowed. "I can't believe they have the nerve... someone must have seen something ... no one knew of hat happened with Ramza here! This makes no sense, and walking into their ... location... is not wise. My name is lightly linked to the death of Funeral and the Temple Knights..."  
  
"I see," he said, frowning. "Someone found out you all were there and tattled?"  
  
"I hope they did not get anyone..."  
  
Johnathan looked around. They were on the opposite side of the road then the farm, and on this side was a wooded lot. "We need to backtrack around the bend, and cross into the Marras' farm and into the woods behind them... and get behind my farm to watch form the woods at the fence. We can't sit here this close to the road..."  
  
"But what if they come out to search the woods?"  
  
Johnathan blinked and swallowed. "We run like hell."  
  
Agrias grinned then. "At least you know when to make a sensible retreat. Guess Ramza doesn't have too much to teach you after all. All right - let's go. Maybe some of the others are in the wood... if we're lucky."  
  
They made their way back, glancing carefully over their shoulders. They crossed the road once out of sight of the carriage and slipped into the Marras' orchard bordering the Chalthriem farm. From there they ducked into the tall wheat, slipping through carefully and watching out for anything. The fence proved difficult, being adeptly designed, and Agrias threw herself across to land on her side. Johnathan barely avoided landing on her and sighed loudly.  
  
"I'm worried for Meredith..."  
  
Agrias sat up carefully. "I know... if they even suspect her of harboring a heretic, they could take her in and possess the farm."  
  
Johnathan just about choked then on the thought. "They - they can't do that! It's hers by right! And she has it set to pass to me after her death! They couldn't take her just for something like that, they have no proof, not even the items of Ramza's. They easily could be mine!"  
  
Agras nodded, then shrugged. "But what would you be doing with a knight sword?"  
  
"...it belonged to my father?" Johnathan offered.  
  
"I doubt they'd buy that... they're here for a reason." Agrias stood and dusted herself off a bit before slipping into the woods a couple dozen yards until she froze mid-step. She glanced quickly to the right as Johnathan stepped behind a tree.  
  
"Agrias?" he heard someone hiss.  
  
"Is that you Mustadio?" she hissed back.  
  
"No, it's St. Ajora back from the grave," the voice replied blandly. "Of course it is. Ramza's way deep in the woods with Alma already, but Beowulf..."  
  
"They have him?"  
  
"And worker 8 ... and the twins. Reis is with me though... Meredith is inside..."  
  
Johnathan hissed, slipping up behind Agrias as she moved over to the voice. "What about Meliadoul?"  
  
"She's out with Alma..." Mustadio looked flushed, as though he had exerted himself to the fullest. "Ramza, Meliadoul and Alma were first out, I grabbed all my gear and booked it, taking Reis with me as Meredith instructed... Beowulf was supposed to be shortly behind but ... we ducked into the grass as some guys came around adn crawled... Reis ahs a cut on her arm."  
  
Agrias muttered a small incantation, a glow covering Reis. "Better," Agrias said. "Why are you two here?"  
  
"Because we were winded, and wanted to know what was happenin-"  
  
Reis tugged on his arm sharply and pointed towards the house. All heads turned simultaneously to see people walking out the back, some robed, a few armored.  
  
"Damn it!" Agrias hissed. "Scatter! Mr. Chalthriem, if you were wise, you'd find your friends. Now. Act as though you haven't lived there in years... get someone to cover your story. Anything. I'm sure that Miss Chalthriem would have tried to keep you out of all implications... see if they leave; just try to get them to unhand the place if they take people... go... get clear of us!"  
  
Johnathan broke into a sprint through the woods behind his house, first heading away, low through the bushes, then cutting to the south, heading for their meeting place. His eyes darted, looking for anything that could be someone trying to get him, his heart raced alongside his mind as he went over all the possible outcomes from this. 'Why today, why now, why did someone have to open their-'  
  
He flew head over heels, crashing into the undergrowth painfully. He winced as his forward sliding stopped, and wondered how he'd managed to not se the root five feet behind. He lifted himself up delicately, and looked around. "Oh hell," he muttered. "I've really gotten out of my way."  
  
He adjusted the sword at his side and brushed the sweat from his brow, frowning. "The Syldreth Fields ... there's a stream through it... Only one nearby really aside the one to the north of the farm but I doubt I'll stumble on that one here." He walked, listening intently to his surroundings, eyes sharp for signs of anything that didn't belong.  
  
After an hour of walking he finally found it, and headed towards the sun, the correct direction he wanted to go. 'Almost there... and then you can tell Lillina and Doran what's ging on an concoct some story to try and get my house back... and then we need to figure out what to do about the others... and ... why now?'  
  
He stopped sharply, jarred by the sound that pierced his thoughts. It was the sound of a female scream, one that he knew all too well. "Lillina!" Summoning up inner reserves after his last sprint this day, he ran alongside the stream, breaking through the brush into the field and halting as his eyes fell on her.  
  
A chill ran through his spine as he saw the blood on her, and the tear in her left sleeve. Opposite her about ten feet was something he wish he'd never had the blessing of seeing - something that only could have come from the thin veil of myths and stories he'd heard. It was easily twice his size, and covered in brown fur. Black leather and chain adorned it as it wielded the huge axe easily with one hand. To top off this hulking monstrosity was a bull's head, replete with dripping snot and drool and fierce red eyes.  
  
"Holy mother of Ivalice," he breathed. "Lillina!!"  
  
She turned, her eyes wide. "J-johnathan....? Oh, god, please get out fo here before this hideous thing kills you!"  
  
Johnathan drew the sword at his side, feeling fury build within the more he saw he terror and injuries. "Hey, ugly, why don't you leave her alone and take on something your own size?"  
  
The bull turned, rd eyes gleaming in the sun as it stared at him. And then it smirked, which threw him completely off. "Foolish little boy," it said, causing Johnathan to step back slightly, "do you really think you can take me? I already proved another little boy wrong..." It reached up, tapping one bloodied horn. "Would you like to meet the other horn?"  
  
'Doran... no...' Johnathan shook with anger, feeling every muscle in his body tense as he stood in a combat stance Ramza had taught him. He was vaguely aware of Lilina standing there, watching with horror. He was completely oblivious to the winds that rustled the long grass as he stared down the demon, or the touch of the grass. All thought was focused on the source of torment in the here and now. The demon that was one straw too many on the camel's back. That which threatened the last thing he had left right now. "Wrong day to screw with my friends," he growled in reply. "I don't care who or what you are, that's my friends and my girl you've hurt... and you damn well better hope Doran's alive, so help your soul!"  
  
The bull laughed, a hollow, haunting laugh that frightened Lillina. She stepped back further, increasing the gap between herself and this maniacal abomination, stepping back until she tripped over Doran's body. "Oh my god, Doran...! I'm sorry..." She started chanting softly, casting a cure spell on his still form. He was not dead, but stunned from the force.  
  
"Come on little one, let's see what you have!" The bull charged, his hooves cracking the dry earth with every footfall. Johnathan gripped the hilt tightly and charged as well, unsure exactly what he was going to do, but unwilling - and almost unable - to back down now.  
  
'First they show up at my house and take my Aunt, and now some raging lunatic bull is threatening the lives of my friends... what more could go wrong?'  
  
"JOHNATHAN LOOK OUT!"  
  
His eyes focused for only a moment as he saw how close he was to the bull - and the impending swing that would cleave him in two. Before he realized it, he was already swinging the sword low and diving, trying to clear the axe before it lopped any part of him.  
  
'For the love of all that is holy and right please don't let me die!'  
  
He impacted with the ground as pain flared viciously in his right side, tears flooding his eyes as they shut. He rolled, the sword flying out of his hand as he continued. He was vaguely aware of a splash of blood on his chest, warm and slick and the dull pain in his leg he was sure was the bull's hoof kicking him as he passed under. The air chilled as he rolled further away and a smile barely passed his lips. 'Second tier ice...' he thought, still rolling from the force, and finally stopped.  
  
It was dead quiet, and he was barely able to hear his own raspy breath. 'Am... I dead?'  
  
A horrible piercing cry pierced the air, but he barely registered it, his chest heaving as he labored for breath. "You wretched child!" he heard and was also barely aware the Lillina was... crying. 'What have I done... I've upset her... I've failed her...'  
  
The sun was blotted out after a few moments. A sudden drip of blood landed on his face, warm and disgusting. He forced his eyes open and found himself staring up at the hideous bull. He could see the gash where he had scored a hit, and the ice-matted regions of fur from the spell. The bull chuckled then, gazing down evenly. "Do you think you've won? Did you truly think you could outdo the Lucavi? You are ill prepared, ill- trained... failing at even the basics. Death is the only thing that awaits you."  
  
"No, it awaits you," he heard. "Get the hell away from him unless you want to fund out what Zalera went through at my hands."  
  
'Ramza...?'  
  
The bull rose up to full height, turning to look at Ramza's figure standing in the grass. Behind him stood Alma to his right and Meliadoul to his left. A snort emanated form the bull and it looked back down at the rasping youth below it. "I would snuff his life here and now, except I have been told now is not the time. As for that offer, heretic, I would take you up on it, but I have other things to attend to and other days to deal with you all. It's only beginning..." The bull exploded into a golden orange light and faded, a symbol of Taurus remaining only longer then the rest before fading.  
  
"I'm thankful we noticed something going on," Meliadoul said, sheathing her sword.  
  
Alma shook her head. "We should have known much sooner..." She ran past her brother, heading for Johanthan's limp form. "Johnathan, can you hear me?"  
  
His eyes stared vacantly to the sky, and focused somehat on Alma, although she was mostly a hazy blur. "Yeah," he gasped, feeling pain in his back as a rock dug into the wound. "Though I'm not sure about my back... or my leg... or my mind..."  
  
"What?" she said, trying to roll him over. "Mind?"  
  
He screamed then as pain flared again from the simple act of moving. "Ahh... I'll..." He pushed himself onto his stomach, biting back the second scream. "Nothing... I'm... gah... why..."  
  
"Ramza, it was horrible," he heard, hearing footsteps through the grass. "Doran and I were here, talking, waiting for Johnathan and this... hideous thing came out of nowhere. It - it tried to kill me but Doran got in the way and he was hurt..."  
  
"Her spell helped me somewhat but... oh man..."  
  
"Well, after that I was trying to get away... oh, Ramza, the things it said... but then Johnathan appeared from over by where the stream enters the woods!" Lillina was there, standing to his right, and Ramza was supporting Doran, who looked as though he had seen better days. Blood stained his shirt and the tear gave evidence to the sharp jab of horn he had received. Alma was cleaning the wound, and he tried his best to ignore the pain, biting his bottom lip. He also noticed Meliadoul had found the sword he'd lost.  
  
"And... after that... ah... careful Alma... please... I... I remember charging... I don't know why but I did... and I hit... and then it came over... and you showed up."  
  
"That was rather foolish of you," Meliadoul stated bluntly. "You could have died."  
  
"I... know that thank... you," he sighed, closing his eyes. "I was... I saw what happened at the house... and then my friends ... I couldn't take it. I was angry... enraged... I didn't think..." He exhaled sharply. "I'm sorry."  
  
Lillina knelt down to cradle his head and massage his right arm. "You're alive... that's all that matters... I'm so useless..."  
  
"Not true," Doran piped up. "Without your magical skills, I would have probably bled to death."  
  
Lillina blushed as Alma began chanting. "Still, I couldn't do anything to stop this..."  
  
"No one could have," Ramza said, shaking his head. "None of this makes sense... Aquarius at dawn, Taurus by noon... I'm afraid to ask just how many damn Lucavi are here. And more importantly why? And how?"  
  
Alma's spell finished, bathing Johnathan in a warm light and flooding his body with energy and vigor. He still felt dull pain as wounds mended, but he already felt so much better. "And why was I spared... ' except I have been told now is not the time' ... I mean, I could have died now, but why not? Who said not to..."  
  
"I don't know, but we'd best get back in the wood and sort things out." Ramza turned, heading back.  
  
Johnathan took the hand of Meliadoul and stood up, feeling dizzy and nauseous. He grasped the sword offered and leaned on it a moment. "Ugh..."  
  
"You okay?" she asked, supporting him.  
  
"Yeah... just... feeling a little out of sorts..." He lifted himself up straight and followed behind everyone else, sheathing the sword and sighing. 'This only gets worse instead of better...' 


End file.
